


Warm Feelings

by SummerIdol



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Rainy Days, They're In Love Your Honor, aubrey appears but not rlly, basil is awkward, fluffy hair kel, polly is appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerIdol/pseuds/SummerIdol
Summary: "Hello Kel! It's nice to see you." Polly came out of the kitchen, smiling at seeing the guest. Then she noticed how he was shuddering, and water drops were falling off his hair. "Oh, what happened?" The woman asked, concerned."I didn't know it was gonna rain." Kel said, like a liar.
Relationships: Basil/Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting <3 sorry if it's bad.
> 
> this takes place a year after the true ending
> 
> characters may be ooc, especially Basil.
> 
> if you see something I should tag, let me know.

Rainy days weren't so good, at least for Kel.

You couldn't do anything fun, most of the times he would be stuck home, doing nothing. And doing nothing is a thing that Kel really hated, boringness felt like death.

He was being dramatic, but still.

And it was worse when it caught you unprepared, that was the situation he was in currently. Aubrey had mentioned yesterday that it could rain, but he didn't pay attention, and he was regretting not doing so.

Soaked clothes and hair, the heavy rain falling on him, the coldness... It really sucked. But the worst is that practice was cancelled. Now he has to go back home and wait for the day to end, maybe he would clean the whole house, that's how badly he wanted to do something.

A thought crossed Kel's mind, what if he got sick? No, that couldn't happen. Hero would scold him through the phone and he would have to lay on bed everyday. 

He should run back home, instead of just walking like he had been doing. He can't concentrate in his thoughts if he's doing something else, ok?

"Kel?" A familiar voice interrupted his conversation with himself. 

"Oh, hey Basil!" Kel greeted, smiling at the boy in front of him.

He, unlike Kel, had an umbrella. Must be nice not being _all drenched._

Basil stared at him, with a puzzled look on his face. "What happened?" 

"I don't know, I didn't see the rain coming." He shrugged, not wanting to admit his stupidity. "Where were you going?" Kel changed the subject, since Basil clearly bumped into him while going somewhere.

"I was going to the store but-" Basil paused, starting to bite the nails on his free hand. He tried finding the right words. "I, um, I think I should take you home?" Basil repeated what he said in his head. No, that didn't sound right. "That's not-"

"It's ok, also stop biting your nails." Kel interrupted him, he understood what he meant, kinda.

Basil stopped, looking away in embarrassment, getting called out wasn't nice. "S-stop standing on the rain." He replied looking back at Kel right in the eye, teasing a little. 

Kel almost gasped in surprise, when did he get like that? He snickered. "Ok, Basil." A breeze flew by, making Kel tremble slightly. He should really head home, if not he would actually become sick.

Basil thought of the same thing. "I can walk you back home." The blonde offered, even though there was no point in it, he hoped Kel wouldn't question it.

"Yeah sure." He didn't.

The two of them started walking to the taller boy's house. One underneath the safety of his umbrella, the other already accustomed to the rain pouring on him.

Kel was happy to have some company, especially the flower boy's, for some reason.

"Hey Kel..." Basil spoke up, holding the umbrella with both hands, probably trying to avoid biting his nails. 

"Hm?"

"Would you like to stay at my house?" He asked, quietly, like he wasn't completely sure of what he was saying. Basil concentrated on observing the cars passing, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, sure, but," Kel hugged himself, a smile on his face. "Weren't you going to the store? Why are you inviting me?" He questioned, noticing how it kind of didn't make sense to be suddenly invited. It's not like he was going to deny, he was just curious.

"I was but... uhm." Well, this was embarrassing. "Y-you don't have to accept." Heat was spreading on this face, the weather making it feel hotter than usual. 

"I was going to say yes anyways." Kel assured, pushing away his curiosity. Maybe he could get Basil to speak later.

Besides, going to Basil's home is way better than going to his own. 

Some time later, they were both at their destination. Kel hesitated before going in, as he didn't want to leave water drops everywhere. Basil closed his umbrella and left it near the door, saying that he would be back and ran off somewhere.

"Hello Kel! It's nice to see you." Polly came out of the kitchen, smiling at seeing the guest. Then she noticed how he was shuddering, and water drops were falling off his hair. "Oh, what happened?" The woman asked, concerned.

"I didn't know it was gonna rain." Kel said, like a liar. He kind of did know.

Polly hummed, she felt bad for the kid. "Well, I'm making something hot to eat, are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked, smiling again.

"Yes!" He didn't even ask for permission, it's not like his parents would care if he didn't come back home, right? 

"Ok, dear. I'll be in the kitchen if you or Basil need something." 

She went away, at the same time Basil came back, a towel in his hands. 

"Here. Dry yourself, I'll go get something." Basil gave Kel the towel, putting it on the others hands, and left again, this time he wasn't in a hurry.

Kel did as told and started drying his hair, but it was going to take more than a towel to do it right. Still, he tried his best. He was still soaked, but he was better than before! Kel put the towel on top of his head, now he wasn't going to make a mess on the floor.

It was going to be a while before Polly made dinner right? What should he do? Basil was the one that invited him, maybe he had something planned. Whatever would be fine for Kel, really!

Kel walked to Basil's room, running into him on the way. "Oops, hi Basil." Kel said, hands still on the towel. Basil was holding something, was he going to give it to him again?

"Hey." The blonde held the clothes tighter. He was going to say something but he looked unsure. It's ok, Kel would wait. Basil sighed, and started speaking. "Ok, this may sound weird but, uhm, since you stood on the rain for so long I was worried..." He had to look up when speaking to Kel.

Kel thought it was cute. It made him remember their childhood, when he was the tiniest of the group and Basil was taller. A tall Basil would be cute too, hmm.

"So, I wanted you to take a shower, a-and then we could eat something hot and then I could dry your hair and-" Basil started rambling, struggling to maintain eye contact with the brunette. Warmth was on his face again, he hoped Kel didn't think badly of him after saying that, he just wanted to do something nice for him, that was all.

"Wow." Kel let out, as well as a soft laugh, interrupting him for the second time today. "It's fine, Basil. I think that's nice of you." He gave a genuine small smile.

It felt good, having someone care for you. Yes, they're friends, but it somehow felt like it was different...

"So you don't think it's weird?" Basil asked, calming down. 

"Not at all! What's weird on doing something for a friend?" 

Basil stared at him, the look of relief on his face gone. "Right, _friend..._ " He trailed off. "Anyways," He remembered what he was supposed to do in the first place. 

"You're way taller than me, so my clothes wouldn't fit. But I have this big sweater that Polly bought on accident, so that could work." Basil explained, giving it to Kel. "Umm, also you can wash your hair." 

"Why's that?" Kel questioned.

"Why not?" Basil replied, a tiny smile on his face. "There's conditioner, it's the black bottle." He walked around Kel to go back to the living room. "Go, I'm going to help Polly." 

He looked like he was in a good mood. And to Kel, it seemed like he was kind of excited. Not that it's a bad thing, Kel was also excited to spend sometime together.

But, he felt like he messed up a little, by the reaction Basil had after calling him friend. 

Whatever, he could think about that later, maybe not. He had a shower to take, and hot water sounded pretty good right now. After all, he was still cold.

He did as Basil told him and washed his hair, conditioner and everything. Kel did it how you're supposed to wash it, like, behind your ears and massaging your scalp. It had been a while since he had taken care of his hair, and he had to admit, he should do it more often. 

Kel should take care of himself more often.

Since he didn't want to take forever, he decided to go out after a while. He had to use the same clothes minus the shirt, because the sweater Basil gave him surprisingly fit, talk about luck! So, Kel dried as best as he could his other clothes and got dressed.

It certainly felt better. He wasn't drenched anymore, but the coldness was slightly there. He left the towel on the floor after drying his hair again and got out of the bathroom.

The smell of food hit him instantly. It smelled pretty good, and he was in the mood to eat something nice, and food tastes better with good company! Kel made his way to the table, where Polly was serving the food.

"Hey Kel." Basil greeted him, already on his seat. Kel sat next to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." It has been a while since he ate, and this smelled so damn good... Kel's eyes shined in anticipation.

Basil observed Kel without him knowing, since the other was paying attention to the food. Basil thought he looked pretty, he always did. Huh, why was he thinking that now? He shook his head and thought of something else. He shouldn't think of that.

Because they're friends. And Basil didn't think Kel was pretty in the friendly compliment way, you know?

"Alright kids, hope you enjoy the meal!" Polly said, taking her seat, ready to eat. She was hungry, too, after a hard day of cleaning.

"Thank YOU for cooking, Polly!" Kel said, beaming. He quickly started eating, and it tasted as good as it smelled. A nice, hot meal on a rainy day it's a ten out of ten!

Basil also thanked her before eating. He had stopped being so closed up and cold to Polly, little by little. It made Polly happy, and Basil bringing a friend over also made her happy.

She was worried he was going to be alone all the time. But Kel showed up sometimes, sometimes even the pink haired girl came to visit.

Polly and Kel talked about mundane things, Basil listening and eating in silence. Kel liked Polly, she was nice and took good care of Basil. He hoped nothing but the best for her.

After everyone finished eating, the two boys helped Polly clean the dishes. She said they didn't have to, but they both did anyways.

As soon as they finished, Basil took Kel's hand and dragged him to his room.

"You're drying my hair now, right?" Kel asked, he sat on the blonde's bed, tapping the mattress, to occupy his hands with something.

Basil hummed yes, connecting the hair dryer's cord to an outlet near his bed, at the same time holding a hair brush. He did that pretty fast, he was that excited. Kel didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to say it. 

"Uh, just so you know, hot air smells bad," Basil said, touching some things on the object. Kel nodded, he would have to smell that himself. "But since your hair is kinda dry already, I think we aren't going to last long." Then he clicked a button and the thing started working. "I hope."

The air made Kel's hair go _fwoosh_. He liked that.

But Basil was right, it smelled a bit horrible. It's ok, he could just cover his mouth and nose, that's what hands are for! 

Basil was having the time of his life. He was no expert, of course, but he acted like he was, taking some hair on the brush and drying that part, then letting it drop and brushing another part. It made him feel happy, in a way he couldn't quite describe, it made him feel like he was at simpler times.

Anyways, being able to take care of your crush's hair is fun. Of course Kel didn't know that he was but that didn't matter. 

"It's hot." Kel commented, his voice sounding muffled thanks to covering his mouth as he said he would do, and the sounds of the object made it a bit difficult to hear clearly.

"Right, but doesn't it feel nice?" 

"Yeah!"

Some seconds after that, Basil thought that it was appropriate to stop now. He turned off the hair dryer, going to unplug the cord and save it somewhere.

Kel took a breath. Yeah, he preferred the normal air. He ran a hand through his hair, it's warm, and soft. He never felt his hair that soft before. Kel couldn't stop playing with his hair.

He didn't know how it looked, but Basil made him aware of that when he came back. "Since when is your hair that fluffy?" Basil questioned, and thought, _how is Kel able to look any cuter?_

"And soft!" The brunette added.

Basil automatically petted Kel's head. His mouth opened in surprise. "You're right! I-it's soft." It changed into a smile, he sat next to Kel, wanting to pet him again. Too bad he couldn't just do that whenever he felt like it.

"All is thanks to you, Basil." Kel turned to look at him with his cute, shining eyes, and big, pretty smile-

"Y-yeah no problem." Basil smiled sheepishly.

They enjoyed some silence. 

"Hey, Basil," Kel broke it after not so long. "Why did you invite me?" He asked, for the second time on the day. Was he getting his answer now? He hoped so!

Basil laughed, but it sounded nervous. "Well Kel, um..." That's the same thing he had replied the first time. Kel pouted.

"Just tell me! I wanna know." 

Oof, that's straight to the heart. That's the cutest pout Basil had ever seen, maybe not, but right now it was. He couldn't refuse, could he?

"Ok, but let me think." Basil stood up from the bed, just a walk from side to side of the room should be enough time to prepare mentally.

Think? For what? Kel didn't ask something that required that. Eh, Basil things. Kel lied down on the flower boy's bed, grabbing a pillow to hug. It's comfy.

His hair still felt nice, though it wasn't as warm as before, obviously. Kel missed the warmness. 

Basil inhaled and exhaled. Confessions aren't as dramatic as fiction makes them seem, he could always get Kel something later. If he didn't reject him, that is. If Kel rejected him, he would go outside, lie down on the dirt and let the earth reclaim him.

_Ok Basil_ , he mentally said to himself, _you can do this!_

The blonde turned around, seeing Kel all comfortable on his bed. "Kel." He called.

"Yeah?" Kel didn't change his position, having already claimed all of Basil's pillows and his blanket.

"I'm going to say something that may or may not ruin our friendship...?" Basil started, and immediately regretted it. Yeah, that was not a clever way to start.

"Basil, we've been through stuff. What could be _worse_?" Kel deadpanned. 

Basil's face became a tint of red. "Right." He scratched his cheek, clearing his throat. 

"I really like you." He continued. "I don't know when it started, but I do." Basil moved his hand away from his face, turning around to face the door. "You make me feel, uh, I don't know... W-warm?" He pondered, he should've written a letter, oh well. "A-and I would really like to be more than friends. I know I'm not a good person." His hearted ached briefly, it was the truth, though. "But if you would give me a chance, that would make me really happy." Basil inhaled sharply. "And I would try to make you too." 

There was no immediate response. Basil sighed, defeated. This was a mistake, he should've just done the dramatic confession, AT LEAST then he would've been prepared.

Kel blinked once, then twice, his brain processing the information. What did he just hear...

Basil huffed, becoming more embarrassed. "F-forget it, I'm going to lock myself in the fridge." He went to open the door, and leave.

"Wait, wait!" Kel shouted, getting off the bed immediately. He put a hand over the smaller boy's shoulder. "Give me a second." 

Basil quietly agreed, taking his phone out of his pocket and going to a corner to text someone.

Basil liked Kel. Romantically. 

That felt weird to say. It's not weird that he liked him, it's just that Kel didn't expect it? He was so sure he was never going to let his crush on Sunny go.

And how did Kel feel?

Well. He did know that what he felt with Basil was different than friendship, but he didn't know it was a crush. Could he call it that? 

Kel's face became hot, could he call what he felt for Basil a crush? 

He played with his hair, feelings are complicated. He wasn't expecting to go through this today. Kel had to think this right, he sighed, sitting back on the bed and hugging a pillow to his chest.

Meanwhile, a panicked Basil texted a local pink haired baddie.

"AUBREY"

"yeah? what's up nerd"

"I kind of just confessed to kel."

"and I'm waiting for his reply psl help I'm going to die :)"

"fucking finally."

"ME DYING?"

"no idiot, you confessing." 

"Jdjdnssmfbdm.saaaaaa"

"stop crying u bitch, he prolly likes u back."

"HOW U KNOW"

"just believe me. if I'm wrong you can punch me one time."

"I am not going to punch you"

"ok pusyyyy"

"n e ways he's processing it rite???"

"Yeah djfndndn"

"Help"

"you're gonna be fineeeeeeee dude"

"you're not very helpful"

"I'm a mean lesbian now shut up and go see if kels internet explorer brain came up with a result"

"That"

"Was smart"

"me? Always" 

"ok miss I'm gonna see"

"Don't have a heart attack u nerd"

Basil closed the texting app. Talking to Aubrey did make him feel a bit calm, his face was not melting anymore.

"Hey Basil." Kel spoke up from the bed, now hugging TWO pillows. 

Basil gulped, his hands started shaking slightly, making him fumble with his phone while trying to put it back in his pocket. "Y-yes?" He made his way near Kel, standing in front of him.

"I thought about it and," Kel bit a strand of his hair. Get yourself together, Kelly! He let go of the pillows. "There's no one I rather be with right now, than you." He said, taking Basil's hands in his, Kel's face blushed a pretty color.

Basil's mind had reset. "S-so your saying you feel the same?" He asked, wanting a clarification. His hands looked so tiny compared to the brunette's, and he could feel them starting to sweat.

"Yes!" Kel stood up, completely recovered from earlier. 

Basil's eyes sparkled, and then tears started to dwell. He bit his lip, he didn't want to cry, not right now.

"Awwwh, Basil, don't cry." Kel sat bad down on the edge of the bed, pulling Basil with a hug. He said that, as if his heart wasn't beating like crazy in these moments.

"I-i just didn't thin-" Basil's voice broke for a moment, and he bit his lip with more force. "Didn't think you'd like me too." The blonde wrapped his arms around Kel too, burying his face on the other's chest. He could hear his heartbeats. 

"Your heart is going to rip out of your chest." Basil teased, separating himself a little and looking at Kel's eyes.

Kel giggled. "And who is to blame for that?" 

"Fair." Basil smiled. It was the happiest Kel had seen him in a while, knowing he was the cause of that smile, made him feel ecstatic.

The tears were successfully avoided! 

"I'm so going to bawl my eyes out later." Basil commented, getting off the bed. He wanted to stay how they were, but he had to change into something comfortable to sleep in.

He looked into his closet and chose whatever.

"Me too." 

Kel waited patiently for his... Boyfriend? to come back. They were boyfriend's, right? It was a mutual crush.

Some minutes later, Basil came back with his sleeping outfit. 

"Looking good!" Kel grinned at him. Basil rolled his eyes, mumbling a thanks. He appreciated the compliment.

The blonde turned the lights off. It was time to say good night, going to bed early couldn't hurt.

Both lied down on bed, Kel had, of course, pulled Basil in a hug. Basil didn't mind, in fact, he liked it. Some strands of Kel's soft hair ended up near Basil's face, it felt nice.

They wanted to stay like this for a while. Tonight, Basil would sleep safe and sound. He felt at peace with Kel's arms wrapped around him. 

"So, we're boyfriend's right?" Kel asked.

"Mm... Yes." Basil answered, slurring his words. His eyes were already closed, and he was drifting off to sleep.

Kel liked the sound of that. 

He closed his eyes too, with the intention to sleep. Then, he remembered something from earlier.

"You never answered my question, though! About why you invited me." 

Basil growled under his breath, he just wanted to sleep. "Because I saw an opportunity to have some quality time with you and I took it." He hugged Kel tighter. "And I felt bad for you." He explained all that, quietly, still slurring over his words.

"Oh." Kel simply said. 

"Good night, Kel." 

"Good night, Basil!" Basil didn't have to see to know that Kel had a big smile on, he knew it just from how he spoke.

Basil was happy. Kel was, too. 

While nodding off to sleep, Kel thought of how negative he was being earlier in the day. It was thanks to the rain he disliked so much, that he ended up like this.

Even though earlier he was cold, now he had a pleasant warm feeling in his chest. 

And Kel thought, maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> cactiflower is so underrated, so I'll have to do it myself.
> 
> I wrote a lot but this is the one that convinced me to post. I also got my hair dried a lot today, so I came inspired. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! I may post more cactiflower, it's my otp <3


End file.
